deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Boros
Akuma VS Boros is a what-if episode of Death Battle featuring Akuma from Street Fighter and Boros from One Punch Man.This page is made by Judgment Cut Description Two warriors who have been searching for fighters worthy enough to challenge them encounter each other. Who will become victorious!?" Interlude (Que "Invader") Wiz: In an unlikely scenario there may have been a time where a person may train or be strong to the point where there only purpose in life is to seek out strong combatants in order to finally regain the pleasure and adrenaline a great fight gives to someone. Boomstick: Well looks like we got the right pair for one another! ''' Wiz: Akuma the master of the Satsui No Hadou.. '''Boomstick: And Boros! The Dominater of the frickin' universe! Wiz: In this fight we are going to include the "Asura's Wrath" version of Akuma to make this battle become more even! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I am Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their skills,weapons and armour to find out who would win a death battle! Akuma (Que Akuma's theme (SF2 ver) (Loop if it ends ending after done reading analysis) Wiz: Akuma the legendary master of the fist begun his journey as the student of Shotokan Karate master Goutetsu. Boomstick: Wait what? Student I always thought Akuma was the lone wolf type of dude. His name even means Demon! Wiz: Actually Boomstick you're not far from the truth. Both Gouken and Akuma trained under Goutetsu learning a deadly martial art which features elements from Karate,Judo and Kempo. Both brothers where even taught the legendary art Shun Goku Satsu Boomstick: Shun Goku? I know he lost and all bu-''' Wiz: Let's not go there Boomstick. And where did I mention anything about shunning Goku? Anyways Shun Goku Satsu literally translates to “Instant hell murderer” which is an incredibly powerful attack which can obliterate someone's soul. Although it leaves them vulnerable too. '''Boomstick: Instant hell murderer? Woah try saying that three times! Well its uhh difficult. I already tried. Wiz: While the two students where learning from Goutetsu Gouken refused to learn anymore techniques from Goutetsu and wanted to create a similar style of fighting but without the need of killing anyone. He then left the dojo in pursuit of it without objections from Goutetsu or Akuma. Boomstick: Woah Gouken left! That's actually a really wimpy thing I mean you're learning this move that literally means Instant hell murderer and he leaves! Wiz: It may of seemed like a bad decision but in the long run it would actually help Gouken out! Now in order for Akuma to master the Shun Goku Satsu Akuma had to learn the teachings and principles of the “Satsui No Hadou” Boomstick: Satsui No Hadou? What meaning does this word have? Cowboy shotgun killer? Wiz: How did you even think of that? And no it means “Murdurous intent” and to be able to use master the principles one would have to give up all sort of emotions and sympathy he held towards human beings. And it was at this moment that Akuma learned that he could break his limits as a martial artist and go further and then left Goutetsu's dojo and trained himself in the art of Satsui No Hadou Boomstick: Woah give up all compassion towards human beings? Dayum it seems like Gouken's decision does add up in the very end. Man Akuma must have like the worst blue balls ever man. Wiz: Indeed so Boomstick. However Akuma actually did manage to teach himself the maximum potential of the Satsui No Hadou however a side effect of this is that he gained an immeasurable lust for a fight that in the end would ultimately kill him. His master Goutetsu however could use the satsui no hadou but to a point where he could control it. Boomstick: So basically Akuma managed to tap into its full potential while Goutetsu could not? Wiz: Exactly and when Akuma returned to the dojo he sought out his master and wanted a duel to the death with him. Boomstick: Talk about a heart warming reunion. Wiz: And the ultimate victor of the duel was Akuma who used the Shun Goku Satsu to ultimately kill off Goutetsu and this filled Goutetsu with an inner joy to know his student overcame him. Boomstick: What? He got happy that he lost? I cant even get over the fact these wake up shoryuken scrubs keep beating me on Street Fighter! Wiz: As a result from this Akuma managed to gain a huge power boost being able to perform a series of extreme feats! Such as being able to propel himself out of the oecean and shatter a carrier ship with just a single kick! Boomstick: What with just one kick? Not even a punch? That is pretty darn cool. Wiz: He has been able to show his power with punches. Being able to split an entire island in half with just a Karate Chop in base form! He has also been able to destroy a forest utilising the same techniques. Boomstick: This Akuma guy is really living up to his name. Destroying forests and all! Remember only you can prevent forest fires! Wiz: Woah Boomstick never took you for the tree hugger type. Boomstick: Hey! Shut up! Wiz: However Akuma only really fights in his base form. However when the time comes he can use upgrade into Shin Akuma which allows him to boost his powers even further however he only really goes into this form when he believes his opponent to be worthy enough or to test himself against his opponent. Boomstick: Dayum Wiz and I am guessing he can upgrade even further? Wiz: Why actually, yes he can. If he fully lends himself to the Satsui No Hadou he turns into the powerful Oni. In this form he has been able to go toe-to-toe with beings such as Asura Boomstick: ASURA? That guy who was able to punch out planet sized beings and all? Wiz: Yes he has Boomstick. The result of there fight even led to the destruction of the moon and there fight still has yet to be resolved. Boomstick: I thought Akuma was a glass canon type of guy. No way he can trade punches with Asura. Wiz: Contrary to popular belief Akuma is only a glass canon in terms of gameplay mechanics and therefore will not counted for during the fight. Boomstick: Well damn I guess that settles that! Akuma: Messastsu! ''' Boros (Que Ao No Exorcist DEVIL third movement) (Loop if it ends until analysis is finished being read) Wiz: Boros does not need much introduction '''Boomstick: Apart from the fact that he is the DOMINATER OF THE UNIVERSE!! Wiz: Yes he has respectfully earned this title after the sort of power he has showcased within the One Punch Man verse Boomstick: Yeah this guy is so hardcore he even has armour to SEAL his power! Wiz: Boomstick lets not jump the gun here and introduce his origins. Boros originates from an alien planet which conditions where tough to the point which would make it uninhabitable for any human life form to live on. As a result from this Boros attained potent regenerative powers and a tremendous boost in physical and energy based powers. Boomstick: Yeah all he has to do is focus his power into a missing limb and BOOM it restores itself! Wiz: After Boros gained his powers he went to a great Seer who gave him a prophecy that he would be able to finally find someone who would give him the thrill and excitement of a real fight. Boomstick: And as a result from this our Alien David Bowie lookalike decided to crush all he encountered in grand fashion! Wiz: He travels in a spaceship which contains shells which can level a city in moments and can travel outside of the atmosphere almost instantly. Boomstick: Man I wish I had my own spaceship with shells like that! Pay a visit to Konami or something! Wiz: Boomstick! You cant say stuff like that on here! Anyways the crew Boros has onboard are no slouches either. Boomstick: Such as Melzmagard! Wiz: Uhh I think you mean “Melzagard” and this guy ain't no joke at all. He has three heads which all contain different personalities within themselves. Boomstick: Like one of them being batshit crazy the other one with terrible English skills and the other one just agreeing to everything! Wiz: However when all three heads are combined together it becomes a lot more intelligent. And when you factor in its insane regeneration and how it can turn its limbs into potent weapons then there is a lot to fear about Melzagard Boomstick: Woah there has to be a weakness to him right? Some way to exploit him? Wiz: Actually yes there is the only way to truly kill it is to destroy its body or head and seek out a marble within. When its destroyed the head is then truly eliminated. Boomstick: Ghee thank god for that. If he could just regen all the time things would just be boring as heck! Wiz: However it is still a powerhouse and was able to take on 3 skilled S class hero's and managed to remove a A class hero's arm without much effort at all! Boomstick: Wow that is some firepower its got laying around there! Hey why are we talking about his staff? We want more Boros damn it! Wiz: Ahh my mistake. Back onto Boros. So Boomstick what do you think happens when his armour gets removed or destroyed? Boomstick: OH OH I Know! His power gets only stronger after that! Wiz: Exactly. And it grows to a ridiculous scale to. Boros even managed to keep up with Saitama and even take punches from him as well and stayed concious after a Serious Series Punch! Boomstick: Damn that goes to show how crazy his durability and regeneration is! Wiz: Definitely so. He even managed to regenerate after his whole body was devastated after tanking Saitama's consecutive normal punches which left craters in the town behind him! Boomstick: But Boros is a “boss” when it comes to destruction! Wiz: I can definitely agree with that! He can release the energy within his body to let out a viscous energy beam which can vaporise targets at a moments notice. However Saitama was still able to tank the beam! Boomstick: One thing you're forgetting Wiz! Wiz: Really? And what would that be? Boomstick: Meteoric fricking Burst! He turns his entire damn body into a propelling force allowing him to blitz and destroy an enemy in a moments notice! Wiz: Also the energy released in his first punch to Saitama was strong enough to vaporise the whole surface of his spaceship which is roughly the same size as City A! Boomstick: And he also went to such speeds as to deliver a meaty F air into Saitama so hard he went right into the moon after 2 seconds! Wiz: Hey Boomstick the knee may resembles Captain Falcon's but its not the same thing! Boomstick: Oops my bad! Wiz: However Meteoric Burst strains Boros's body similar to anaerobic exercise and therefore shortens his overall life span. Boomstick: Man that has gotta suck. Like getting 30% after landing a Fair.. Wiz: Hey Boomstick you're forgetting something. Boomstick: I used another Smash Bros joke? Wiz: Nope. Its that Boros has another trump card in case things don't go to plan. Planet Busting Roaring Frickin Cannon! Boomstick: Oh crap how can I possibly forget? That move which annihilates an entire planet? Wiz: Yep an incredibly potent move which was so strong that the move being deflected affected the Earths atmposphere. Boomstick: But wait can it only just destroy the surface? Wiz: Actually Boomstick the Planet busting cannon stays true to its name after both the Anime and Webcomic allude it to be planet busting. And with Murata's and One's involvement with the anime make it that the move being planet busting is more consistent. Boomstick: Well damn that settles that! Boros: Out of all the myriad beings I have faced only you have made it this far! PRE BATTLE! = We see a small village at the base of a mountain. We zoom up our view on the mountain and witness Ryu and Ken sparring) * Ryu is seen shooting a hadouken at Ken. Ken jumps over the hadouken and proceeds to kick at Ryu while in the air the move itself resembles Ken's jumping heavy kick. Ryu then dodges it with a backdash and parries Ken's punches which resemble Ken's target combo* Ryu: Urgh you wont let up wont you Ken? Ken: Well of course I cant go easy on ya! I got a tournament at stake here! (Proceeds to throw another punch which resembles a light jab) *Ryu then glares at Ken with determination and then proceeds to finally fight back* Ryu: TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! ( Ryu performs his hurricane kick which hits Ken and throws him backwards) *Ken lands on his feet and smirks at Ryu* Ken: So it seems you finally want to fight back.. Lets Ro-'' * Ken stares off into the distance shocked as he notices a giant spaceship head towards the village* Ryu: Ken what's the holdu-'' * Ryu notices it as well and has the same expression on his face as Ken does. The spaceship then releases shells which absolutely decimates the village only leaving fire and destruction in its wake* ''Ryu: Ken! I want you to head to the tournament organisers immediately! I will approach the village,locate any survivors and try to head into this spaceship! ''Ken: Alright! I don't want Eliza to be in the middle of an apocalypse! * Ryu then runs down the snowy cold mountain and then finally reaches the village with the spaceship hovering just above him * Ryu: Whatever this is.. It looks very durable. I may have to use my strength on this! * Ryu charges up his Metsu Hadouken his hands shaking at the amount of energy present within them* Ryu: METSU...... HADOUKEEEEN! (Ryu proceeds to fire of a massive stream of energy which manages to damage the ship but not by a major amount) Ryu: This is... Impossible! I doubt I even managed to cause significant damage at all! ???: Ahh this is odd we have a survivor.. You should kill it!.. Yeah I agree. * Ryu turns to the location he heard the voice and finds a monster clay like in appearnce which is large in stature with multiple heads * Ryu: (gasps) What are you! Did you do this to the village! Melzagard: So what if I did?.. Kill him before he kills us.... Our name is Melzagard. Ryu: Hmm you refuse to speak? (Ryu glares at Melzagard) Then I suppose I have to fight you! (He goes into combat position) (Que BATTLE!!!) * Ryu jumps at Melzagard suprising him with a jumping heavy kick Ryu continues the assault with a Heavy punch and finally ends the combo with a Heavy shoryuken which knocks off one of Melzagards heads. The head then immediately grows back* Ryu: What? You appear to regenerate? Melzagard: What does it look to you?... Finish off this distraction!... Yeah I agree Ryu: Hmm all I need to do is attack harder! Melzagard: You're not the only one who can do that!... Kill him!.. Yeah go for it! * As Ryu attempts to jump in for another combo Melzagard then turns his arm into a hammer like object and attempts to swing it forcefully at Ryu. Ryu barely dodges but his belt gets ripped off. Ryu then succesfully lands a Medium punch and then instantly goes into his EX hadouken which burns all of Melzagards heads off. However they still regenerate. Ryu then leaps back to keep distance* Ryu: How are you not going down? You're stronger than I give you credit for I will give you tha-'' * Melzagard leaps at an incredible speed to Ryu which catches him off guard and manages to land a successful blow to Ryu's torso. Ryu is thrown back a good distance completely winding him* (Music Stops here) '''Melzagard: Yeah I think that done it.... No it did not! Kill him for sure.... Yeah make sure!' * Melzagard approaches a winded Ryu on the ground and turns his arm into a gigantic blade however Ken delivers an unexpected hadouken straight into its arm destroying it temporarily. He then grabs Ryu and speaks to him * Ken: Hey Ryu! Get up man you can do better than this focus! The both of us together can take this bozo down no problem! *Ryu recovers from the attack and then looks at Ken* Ryu: Yeah I feel better now. Okay Ken when you're ready lets take this abomination out! (Que Ken's Theme) * Both Ken and Ryu walk towards Melzagard they eventually stop and then brofist each other and right afterwards assume a battle position against Melzagard. Melzagard however only sighs* Melzagard: Urgh you know what I am calling another artillery strike as long as these idiots are taken care of I don't care.... Lemme alert them!.. Yeah let him do it. * One of Melzagard's head distatches from his body and then attempts to fly towards the ship. It is then immediately shot down from Ryu's hadouken. The head regenerates but Ken notices a marble within the head before it is enveloped within its clay skin.* Ken: Hey Ryu did you notice what that clay monster thing done? Ryu: No I did not. What did it do? Ken: I dunno it seems crazy but when I saw the head regrew I noticed a marble which the skin grew around! Ryu: Thats it! We should try to destroy the marble within Melzagard. Perhaps we may have a fighting chance now! Lets use our most powerful attack to destroy as many as we can! * Ryu and Ken immediately start the offensive on Melzagard before it has a chance to react. Ken and Ryu dodge a massive amount of attacks from Melzagard at which Ken reacts by performing a Shoryuken on Melzagards head successfully destroying it. Ryu then notices the marble and hadoukens it and successfully prevents the regeneration* Melzagard: AHH MY HEAD... KILL THEM BOTH NOW! (Melzagard charges at Ryu and Ken) Ken: Alright Ryu now is our chance! Ryu: Combination attack! * Both Ryu and Ken dodge the attacks and and perform an attack similar to this one which successfully not only removes the rest of the heads but destroys the marbles also.* (Music stops here) Ken: Nice one Ryu! We managed to take care of all of them pretty damn easily eh? Ryu: Not easily but we did prevail in the end. We still have this ship to take down as well! Ken: Yeah... Man is this going to be tough.. * As Ken finishes his line we see the entire ship as it towers above the village and the mountain all together. * End Of Pre Fight DEATH BATTLE * A man is seen standing upon the peak of the snowy mountain looking upon the colossal spaceship. On closer inspection the man appears to be non-other than Akuma. A red aura emanates from him making him appear as intimidating. He then begins to speak * Akuma: Ryu you foolish whelp. You could have easily destroyed that abomination if you just stopped resisting the Satsui No Hadou! * Akuma then stops talking and is trying to analyse the space ship in an attempt to size it up. He then makes a deduction * Akuma: Why would anything just travel in such a vehicle and then proceed to cause mass destruction upon this village in particular? ''' * Akuma’s eyes glow red at the sudden thought of realisation, he appears to be smirking as well. He then proceeds to place his foot behind him while tensing both of his arms the result of this is a massive burst of energy which ripples throughout the mountain causing a avalanche. Akuma begins to shout* '''Akuma: MESSATSU! * Akuma then immediately leaps towards the alien space craft but then he notices multiple shells quickly close in to his location. Akuma realises this and begins to counter attack he begins charging up his power* Akuma: NO OBSTACLES SHALL STAND IN MY WAY! MESSATSU GOU RASEN! ' * The vaccum effect of the move was strong enough to have all the shells begin to orbit around Akuma the final kick from the move then smashes all shells straight into the enemy spaceship. Akuma then enters the space craft and begins his journey through in search of powerful opponents. Everything fades to black and we finally see Boros. Sitting on his throne then suddenly a random alien soldier enters the ship and reports to him. ''Alien: B-B-Boros I h-have some news which uhh is b-bad news! You’re elite s-soldiers Geryuganshoop and Melzagard have b-been killed! ''Boros: Is that so? How may I ask?'' Alien: Well Melzagard was killed by two warriors just underneath us in the village! However Geryuganshoop seems to have been killed from a laser attack beneath us as well! ''Boros: Hah that would seem to explain the slight tremors I'' ''felt earlier. (Boros’s eye then begins to glow at the thought of finding a'' ''worthy opponent) perhaps I should bide my time here. If these warriors are so'' strong let them come! Alien: Yeah B-b-Botos there is one last thing! Uhh someone else has already begun entering the ship and has begun just destroying everything in sig- ''Boros: GOOD! Let him come here! Maybe the prophecies where'' ''true all alon-'' * Akuma is seen making a leap into the air elsewhere in the space ship and then he holds out his palm. His palm then develops an overwhelmingly amount of energy from within that Akuma is going to let out. Akuma then bellows* '''Akuma: TENMA GOU ZANKOU! * Akuma releases a massive energy beam from within his palm that causes major damage to the interior of the spaceship, after he performs the move he can see the throne room with Boros just sitting on his throne crossing his legs. Waiting patiently * Boros: This man.. I can sense great energy within him however I don’t feel strength but also a sense of danger as well. Maybe this is the man I was waiting for all along! * Akuma runs into the throne room and stops when he is about 10 feet away from Boros. Both warriors glare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Boros then gets up from his throne and begins a conversation * Boros: Let’s introduce one another? My name is Boros and I have been searching far and wide through the universe in hopes of someone who can finally match my abilities! Akuma: I am Akuma.. And it seems as I have come across a strong warrior Boros huh? I will remember your name. But let’s see if you’re worthy of my time! FIGHT! (Que The Hero!) * Akuma immediately dashes towards Boros and plans to deliver a powerful punch straight into Boros’s chest. However the attack was intercepted by Boros who clashed fists with Akuma everything goes in slow motion as the clash with Boros created an electrical discharge which then escalated into a devastating shockwave turning most of the throne room into rubble, we then see both warriors trading punches however we notice that Boros’s armour had been destroyed in the clash* Boros: HAH AKUMA! YOU MAY NOT HAVE REALISED BUT THIS ARMOUR ONLY HOLDS ME BACK! NOW YOU SHALL WITNESS MY UNLIMITED POWER! Akuma: SHOOSH! NO TECHNIQUES ARE OFF LIMITS TO ME! BUT YOU HOLD YOURSELF BACK! * Akuma dodges another one of Boros’s punches however Boros’s increasing speed catches Akuma off guard and as “Power Get Power “ is heard we see a slow motion view of Boros striking Akuma with a potent uppercut and the impact releases a sonic boom shockwave as Akuma is catapulted through the ceiling of the throne room. After this Boros leaps towards Akuma appearing as a blue streak of energy and manages to land rapid hits on Akuma. However Akuma dodges one of Boros’s attacks, teleports above him while raising his arm in a knife hand position and then immediately crashes down upon Boros when they both eventually hit the roof of the spaceship the impact was so potent that the kanji 天 '''appears about all throughout the surface of the space craft. Akuma then stands back up and looks towards the reddened sky’s and the falling rubble all after effects from the fight however Boros manages to dash towards Akuma and gives him a devastating left hook to the face so powerful that all the rubble falling in on their location is blown back and the reddened sky is returned back to normal again * (Music stops here) ''Boros: Hah you’re a strong being Akuma I won’t'' ''deny that! Out of all the challengers who have faced me thus far. Only YOU are'' ''the one to get this far!'' * Akuma gets back up but then notices that Boros’s entire right arm has been destroyed after Akuma’s attack * '''Akuma: You are permanently crippled! Accept your defeat! Boros: Hah you underestimate me Akuma! I was born in a planet whose conditions were so unbearable that a life form like you could not even begin to fathom the hardships I have faced! As a result from this I attained an increase in my regeneration and physical/energy powers! Let me demonstrate! * Boros stump from his right arm begins to shake violently before a clay like model of his arm begins to grow out from the stump eventually the clay model then takes the same properties and colors of his right arm looking as if he was never attacked beforehand * Boros: You see Akuma? My arm has now regenerated and appears as it was never even caught in such a fight! You see Akuma this is your downfall as your stamina will only decrease throughout the fight as mine stays the same! You will only begin to fade away! * Akuma is unaffected from Boros speech and then proceeds to stomp his left foot down while stretching and tensing his arms. Instead of a red aura a purple aura manifests itself from Akuma the small aura then evolves into a massive energy wave which is even catching Boros off balance. Akuma is then revealed to have white hair now and now has a larger purple aura surround him * Akuma: My murderous intent shall never fade… PERISH (Que Seigi Shikkou) Boros: (Laughs manically) HAH ITS TIME FOR ME TO RELEASE THE DESTRUCTIVE ENERGY THAT REMAINS IN MY BODY! A PATHETIC LIFE FORM LIKE YOU WOULD BE VAPORISED WITHIN A MOMENTS NOTICE! *Boros releases a devastating which again burns through the roof of the the space ship. Akuma also fires off a energy beam much more stronger compared to his first one* Akuma: MESSATSU.. GOU HADOU!! * Both energy beams collide straight into each other which then causes a cataclysmic reaction. The impact for a second time changes the sky but they appear much more red then they did previously. And both energy beams cannot overcome one another so eventually the energy gathered is so great it causes a massive explosion which creates a gigantic hole in the roof of the aircraft which goes in sync with 0.55 of the song. Both fighters are injured but Boros manages to regenerate his body healing him completely Akuma gets back up and bellows a loud scream which makes his purple aura grow more and move in a hectic manner* Boros: You’re not finished yet? Huh you truly are the strongest opponent I have faced.. BUT I MUST END THINGS NOW! '' * Boros begins to charge up. He also gains a similar purple aura around him like Akuma’s. The energy Boros is creating is making Akuma lose balance Boros then immediately prances forward* ''Boros: METEORIC BURST! * Akuma is caught off guard by the massive increase in speed Boros attained this leads into Boros striking Akuma with such destructive force that the whole roof of the Spacecraft is completely vaporised along with the peak of the mountain Akuma was standing on previously. We see Boros as only a ball of energy that completely blitz’s Akuma leaving him no chance to defend himself some of the attacks Boros hits Akuma with release a shockwave so powerful they create sonic booms on impact. Boros then travels all the way down into the town and then instantly rises up and delivers a catastrophic knee straight into Akuma’s chest. The energy of the attack creates an electrical field around Boros and Akuma similar to a Tesla coil but on a much more extravagant scale. Then Akuma is launched through the atmosphere out of sight. Boros then lands and begins breathing heavily* Boros: That man…. I have never fought someone who made me use that move…. '' (Music stops here) * We see the moon and on closer inspection a crater within it. Akuma is inside the crater in tremendous pain * '''Akuma: Is it possible he can defeat me? NO I WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH! (Que Ryu vs Akuma theme) * Akuma begins slamming down his foot again assuming a similar position he did when he jumped from the mountain into the spaceship. Akuma begins charging up and his purple aura begins to fade away. Electricity begins radiating out of Akuma’s body this process is continued for two more seconds until at last the electricity begins to blow to an exaggerated scale to the point where the shockwave it creates shakes the moon to its core. This man… This beast is no longer Akuma. But now Oni. Oni: MESSATSU! * Oni immediately leaps from the moon which increases its crater. Oni then descends back into the earth in sync with 0.44 seconds of the song. As he descends into the Earth we see Oni envelop into a fireball crashing into the earth for about 5 to 10 seconds. Oni then shouts out so loud that even Boros,Ken and Ryu can hear Oni * Oni: THE ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE. KONGOU KOKURETSUZAN! THE MIGHT OF THE HEAVENS RESIDES IN MY FIST…. HUMANS… ALL WALKS OF LIFE!!! IT '''''BEGINS WITH THE POWER OF MY SAVAGE ATTACK! Boros: (Is completely speechless and only has a shocked expression) *Oni slams back into the spaceship with such force that the entire alien spaceship is completely destroyed with only the rubble present. The explosion made from Oni’s impact was so grand it could be seen from outer space. Ken and Ryu immediately evacuate the area. Boros regenerates his devastated body back again however his body is white and completely weakened from such a battle. Both warriors are 20 feet away from each other surrounded by nothing but rubble and a red sky* (Music is replaced with Gouken vs Ryu) Boros: You…. MAKE ME WANT TO GO ALL OUT! * Boros turns back into a propelling force of energy however Oni this time is able to intercept each attack Boros throws at him. They fly around at high speeds creating only shockwaves in their wake after each attack then they begin to spiral upwards towards the atmosphere they even manage to effortlessly destroy satellites above them just through the sheer force of their clashes. Oni appears to gain the upper hand and manages to successfully dodge an entire assault from Boros and then Oni spins his whole body around delivering a savage kick into Boros’s stomach* Oni: ACCEPT DEATH! *The attack sends Boros flying into another Kanji 天 '''which shatters upon impact. The force from this attack disintegrates Boros’s entire body. However he still is able to regenerate and shouts out with the last of his breath* ''Boros: ENOUGH I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU AND YOUR'' ''PLANET BACK TO HELL WHERE IT BELONGS!!! '' *Boros charges up an overwhelmingly huge amount of energy into his mouth* ''Boros: COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANNON'' '''Oni: SHUN GOKU SATSU! * Screen goes to black and we only hear carnage in the background. However when the screen goes back to normal we see Oni with his back turned to the camera with the Kanji 神 behind his back * K.O (Que One Punch Man Inspirational Theme) * After the tremendous fight both Oni and Boros's corpse fell back onto the village which was destroyed earlier on. Oni reverts back into Akuma and begins another journey* Boros: (Gasping for air) Akuma..... Akuma: You're still concious even after my Shun Goku Satsu? You impress me. Boros: Hah it seems that the prophecy held weight to it in the end.. I had the fight I have been searching for all this time... The thrill and excitement of a true battle.. Thank you Akuma for giving me this request. Akuma: You're definitely the strongest being I have ever came across Boros.I guess in the end the only true winner is you.. Boros: Philosphical eh?.. Never took you for this kind of person... But please enlighten me? Akuma: You received your wish in the end did you not? You where able to finally fight against a being who could finally match you in combat. However. I don't wish for what you want. All I request was a fight to the death. And in the end it looks like that lust could not be satisfied. Boros: Ahh I see... You wish to be in a fight where you're the loser?... Thats unique.. I guess but I hope you find what you're looking for Ak....U...Ma *Akuma takes in what Boros has said to him and then continues on his journey. Yet again.* Result Boomstick: WOAH HOLY CRAP WIZ THAT WAS EPIC AS HELL! Wiz: Yes although Boros showed great signs of durabillity with the use of his regeneration and survival of Saitama's punches. The Shun Goku Satsu would still destroy his soul in the end. Boomstick: Yeah but wouldnt Roaring cannon kill Oni? Wiz: Right idea but no. Oni has been in fights with beings such as Asura who have been able to level planet sized beings with his punches. And Oni still managed to tank them without signs of any long remaining damage. Boomstick: Well DAMN that settles that! Wiz: The winner is the Ansetsuken "master of the fist" Akuma! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Judgment-Cut Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Street Fighter vs One Punch Man themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant